1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electric starting and ignition systems for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, is directed towards an anti-theft system for an electrical starting circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-theft systems for automobiles abound in the prior art. Many of such anti-theft systems are integrated with the motor vehicle's electrical system and are designed to prevent an unknowledgable and unauthorized operator from stealing the vehicle.
Previous United States patents in this field of which we are aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,764,699; 3,559,757; 3,628,056; 3,634,724; 3,783,303; and 3,885,164.
Of the foregoing, the Vest U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,164 is typical in disclosing a system wherein a capacitor 26 is connected in parallel across a pair of capacitors 18 and 25 and a coaxial line 23 so as to reduce the voltage sufficiently to prevent spark plugs 17 from maintaining engine firing. The capacitor element 26 is switched into the circuit by means of a relay including a coil 30 which is energized by a concealed magnetic proximity switch 35, intended to be selectively operated by the knowledgable owner of the vehicle.
A problem we have recognized with each of the foregoing prior art systems concerns the fact that the anti-theft circuit portions are involved in the primary circuit which includes the ignition switch that may be easily dismantled from the steering post in which it is normally housed by an unscrupulous individual. When this occurs, such an individual may energize the starting and ignition system with any blunt tool or a jumper wire from the positive post of the battery to the primary side of the coil to thereby jump start the vehicle.
Further, most of the systems in the patents set forth above do not provide any means for deceiving the unauthorized person. That is to say, if an unauthorized person attempts to steal a vehicle equipped with the, for example, Vest device, he will immediately become aware of the existence of an anti-theft device and may thereafter attempt to override same.
It would therefore be extremely useful if a vehicle could be equipped with an anti-theft device which not only prevents the vehicle from being started by unauthorized persons, but additionally which misleads and otherwise deceives the unauthorized person into believing that something is wrong with the electrical system of the vehicle, rather than making that person aware the vehicle is equipped with an anti-theft device.